The Secret Photographs
by Lizzy Pheonix
Summary: Severus finds out about his Fellow professor's secret life. Lust Enuses HPSS Slashy Goodness
1. Chapter 1

A/N so I hope this is a one shot but it may grow depending on weather or not people want it too. I've been working on this for awhile so I hope you like it.

Note. HBP is completely disregarded sorry.

Warning: this does contain slash and smut so if you don't like it don't read it.

Disclaimer. I am a humble chocolate vendor sue me not. I own nothing

The Secret Photograph's

When Dumbledore told Severus that his hated ex-student would be teaching Defense against the Dark Arts that year, Severus Snape was furious, he had hated Harry Potter for over ten years and now he'd be expected to work with him. For the first Month of the term he avoided him completely. Early in October however Potter sought him out.

"Professor Snape?" Severus looked up from his desk to see Harry Potter standing nervously in the door way to his office. Severus was momentarily overwhelmed with a sense of Déjà vu. It was as if Potter had reported for detention and now stood waiting to discover what horrible thing he would have to endure.

Severus shook himself that was over seven years ago. Potter looked entirely different now. He'd grown his hair out enough that it now curled around his ears, he no longer wore glasses having corrected his vision early in his sixth year, and of course he was wearing muggle clothes. No the twenty three year old version of Potter looked nothing like his childhood self. The expression on his face however was identical to the ones of earlier years.

"Yes Professor Potter?" Severus replied wearily. Potter shuffled his feet nervously.

"Willooecturisevears?" Potter blurted. Severus raised an eyebrow. Potter took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Will you lecture my seventh years please?" Potter spoke with his eyes closed, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"About what?" Severus's dislike of Potter was not so great that he would pass up a chance to teach his favorite topic.

"The Dark Arts, you have a unique perspective that I'd like my students to hear." Potter said eyes still closed as if he were speaking from memory.

"Because I was once a Death Eater?" Severus asked dangerously. Potter nodded, Severus studied his face. He'd certainly grown up. In fact if he weren't such an ass he'd be pretty damn sexy. Potter slid one eye open and peeked at Severus. Severus almost smiled. Potter saw this and opened his other eye.

"If that is the case why not ask Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked. He was actually rather curious. During his seventh year Potter and Malfoy had gotten on quite well if Severus remembered correctly.

"Drake never took the mark. I suppose I could ask him, if you'd rather not do it," Potter said thoughtfully. Severus felt a stab of annoyance though he couldn't imagine why.

"Very Well, I'll do it." Potter grinned.

"Thank you professor."

Severus Snape stood imposingly in the back of Harry Potter's classroom as the seventh year students filed in. Potter sat on his desk, his feet dangling an inch or two from the floor. He wore blue jeans and a T-shirt that read:

_The last thing I want to do is hurt you, but it's still on the list._

In bright red letters, it had taken every ounce of self control Severus possessed not to crack even a smirk at Potter's shirt. Harry had seen his lips twitch however and counted it as a triumph.

The students chatted amongst themselves as the bell rang. Harry stood up and to Severus's very great surprise every student in the class fell silent. Potter smiled.

"Hi, Everybody!" Potter exclaimed.

"Hi Dr. Nick!" the student's chorused back. Harry laughed.

"Okay does everybody have their essays on Vampires?" there was a shuffle as twenty essays were handed forward. "Beautiful! Now we are very lucky to have a visitor with us today. You all know Professor Snape." Harry said turning and smiling at Severus. Several students looked surprised as if they hadn't realized he was even there.

"Now Professor Snape has kindly agreed to speak to you all today and he is a guest in this class room and I expect you to give him the respect he has earned and pay attention. I'll be assigning home work but I'm not saying on what so pay insanely close attention. Is that clear?" every student nodded in unison. "Good Professor Snape the floor is yours."

Severus spoke for an hour ending five minutes before the bell. He ended to find Harry gazing at him thoughtfully. He seemed surprised when Severus cleared his throat. He jumped.

"Right everybody, I expect at least eighteen inches of parchment on what professor Snape said and how it made you feel. Daniel may I speak to you?" a sandy haired boy came forward.

"Yes Professor?" the boy asked.

"Daniel I know you've got a lot of work right now but I expect a better essay than this last one. You've got a lot of potential Daniel but it won't do you any good if you don't apply yourself." The boy nodded looking ashamed.

"Yes sir, it's just, Amelia and I had this fight last week and I can't stop thinking about her and. . ." Harry held a hand up to stop the boy's words.

"I suspected as much, take out your wand Daniel. Now say Flora De Dove," the boy did so and half a dozen doves shot from his wand each carrying a single red rose.

"I doubt Amelia can stay mad after that," Harry said smiling wryly. The boy grinned.

"Thank you Professor, I'll show her right now!" cried the boy and he turned to go.

"I expect an Outstanding Essay Daniel," Harry called after him. Harry turned and smiled at Severus.

"Do you make it a habit to interfere with your student's schoolyard romances?" Severus asked disdainfully. Harry's smile faltered ever so slightly. Severus felt a stab of guilt.

"That was an impressive bit of magic Potter."

"Thank you; I invented that spell in the seventh year. Though I never could get more than six doves."

"I imagine you wooed many a teenage girl with that one," Snape commented feeling strangely bitter about it. Harry just laughed.

"Not a one, I invented it for Ron, he and Hermione were fighting and he was in a dead panic that she wouldn't spend Christmas with him and he was planning to propose. So I helped out. Hermione was so busy being impressed in a scientific way she completely forgot what they'd been fighting about," Harry said still laughing.

"That does sound like Miss. Granger," Severus said wryly. Harry grinned.

"Thanks for lecturing today. I think the kids learned a lot. I think a few of them even enjoyed it," Harry said with a wry kind of smile. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"No repayment is necessary, I did it willingly." Severus protested quickly.

"No I insist I know I'll take you to dinner! This weekend if you're free," Severus stared at him.

"I don't. . ."

"I insist. It will be fun. You've done me a huge favor. It's only fair." I became clear to Severus that Potter wasn't letting him off the hook. So rather than waste energy fighting him he caved.

"Oh Very well," Severus said with a sigh. Potter grinned at him.

"Great! Do you have any muggle clothes? Just slacks and a top would be great. I'll be by at 7 sharp Saturday night."

As soon as Harry was sure Snape was gone he leapt and foot into the air and let out a triumphant whoop.

Harry was at Severus Snape's door at exactly 7 o'clock. Severus was struck by the younger mans choice of clothing, he wore tight fitting black slacks and a green turtleneck sweater that accentuated all the muscles in his torso, as well as making his eyes seem to glow. He also wore a shiny black Dragon hide jacket and Dragon hide boots. Harry Potter looked Drop dead sexy.

"Mr. Potter." Severus said curtly, Severus had sent to London for the grey slacks and navy blue silk shirt he wore. He'd washed his normally greasy hair and stayed away from his potions lab all day to make sure he didn't get anything in it. It was pulled back with a black ponytail that blended in with the rest of his hair. Harry smiled at him.

"Please Professor; call me Harry, for tonight at least." Severus nodded.

"Of course, and you may call me Severus as well." Severus spoke stiffly but he felt oddly exhilarated at the knowledge that they'd be using each other's names.

"Thank you Severus. I can just imagine us in a bistro with all the Professoring and Mr. Pottering. It would be quite silly. I wanted to ask you, do you prefer floo or did you want to apparate?"

"Where are we headed?" Severus asked curiously.

"London, there's this Bistro that I just love there,"

"I think apparition would be cleaner, don't you?" once again Harry grinned at him. Severus didn't try to analyze the rush of warm pleasure he felt upon seeing this grin instead he ignored it.

"Great! Shall we?" Harry asked and together they proceeded out of Hogwarts and toward the front gate.

"So this Bistro, it is a muggle establishment?" Severus asked. Not liking the silence that had stretched between them.

"Yeah, I found it a few years back. After everything that had happened, I sort of went muggle for awhile." Harry said simply. Severus remembered that time clearly enough. It was in all the papers.

**HARRY POTTER DEFEATS DARK LORD FORSAKES WIZARDING WORLD!**

Then Harry had reappeared at Hogwarts.

"So where exactly are we headed?" Severus asked as they exited the gates.

"Just aim for the Leaky Cauldron. We'll catch a cab from there." Harry said Severus nodded. And a few moments' later two dark haired men appeared in an upstairs room of the Leaky Cauldron.

The Bistro that Harry led Severus into was small and rather dark. They were seated as soon as they entered. After they ordered their food Harry and Severus got to talking about teaching. Harry loved every aspect of it. Whereas Severus lived for the occasional joy of discovering a truly talented student.

As time passed Severus found himself distracted by Harry Potter's lips. They were full and kissable looking not to mention his neck looked utterly bitable. Severus shook himself. What were these thoughts, he didn't even like Harry as a person and yet he was fantasizing about his lips.

Severus and Harry had just begun to discuss which students they thought would survive in the real world when they were interrupted.

"Harry? Harry James Potter? Is that you?" Harry sighed, Severus felt almost sorry for him as Harry turned to face an auburn haired man who stood in the entrance of the Bistro. He was about thirty and had bright blue eyes. At the sight of Harry he grinned broadly.

"Oh Harry it is you! Andy its Harry! The imp has returned!" cried the stranger hurrying toward them.

"Dallin?" Harry asked incredulously. Severus looked at Harry in surprise.

"Harry I was hoping you'd be here! Are you going to the opening tonight?" Dallin asked eagerly.

"Opening?" Harry repeated looking confused.

"Adrian's Opening! The Gallery down the road is showing a whole set of his photographs. Didn't he tell you? He swore he'd invited you!"

"Dall I haven't seen Adrian in six years." Harry said simply. Severus looked at him curiously and Harry shook his head slightly. This drew the other man's attention from Harry to his friend.

"Oh Harry who's your _friend_?" Dallin asked putting particular stress on the last word.

"This is Severus Snape. Severus this is Dallin Crawford." Severus shook the other mans hand not missing the look shot Harry.

"Harry you've just got to come tonight! Adrian will be crushed if he finds out you were so near by and didn't come," Harry shook his head.

"I really don't think that's a good idea. I haven't seen Adrian since--- well not for a long while and we didn't exactly part cheerfully."

"Oh posh, look I'll call Adrian and ask him," Dallin said pulling out his phone. "And there's Adrian's number so you know I'm not lying to you."

"Do you want to go to this Severus?" Harry asked him quietly.

"If you want to go I have no objection. It may be interesting."

"Okay Dray baby I'll tell him. We'll see you soon." Dallin closed his phone. "Adrian says his life will be a swirling Vortex of endless misery and pain if you don't come tonight." Harry laughed.

"Okay then, God forbid Adrian gets caught in another misery vortex. Shall we?" Harry added to Severus.

"Harry will you go tell Andy we're leaving, he's trying to chat up the bartender." Harry nodded and headed away. Dallin was on Severus in an instant.

"So how long have you and Harry been together?" Dallin asked curiously. Severus's jaw dropped.

"We're not. We work together," he said quickly, doing his best to conceal his surprise that this man obviously thought Harry was gay.

"_Right _that totally explains the looks he was giving you. I no longer have any doubts or suspisions." Said Dallin rolling his eyes.

"He was giving me looks? What kind of looks?" Severus asked a bit too eagerly for his own liking. Dallin smirked.

"He was looking at you the same way he used to look at Adrian before everything went to shit. That same mixture of respect and lust," Dallin almost seemed wistful.

"Harry used to date this Adrian?" Severus asked curiously. Dallin opened his mouth to answer but before he could Harry was back with a blond haired man at his elbow.

"Shall we?"

They were met at the door of the Gallery by a man of about Severus's age. He was slightly shorter than Severus and had long black hair pulled back into a ponytail similar to Severus's own. He smiled nervously at Harry as if he was unsure if he should be hiding. Harry grinned back warmly.

"Adrian, its so good to see you again," Harry said shaking his hand. Adrian smiled in obvious relief.

"I'm glad you're in a good mood because I must tell you before the unveiling,"

"Adrian! Adrian where are you we're about to start!" a tall woman appeared at the man's side pulling him away toward the Gallery. The gallery was white with an occational piece of art up on pedestals except for the right wall all of which was covered with a huge black curtain. That is where everyone was congregating. Chatting and sipping wine trying to look important.

"Harry the thing you must remember is it wasn't my idea!" Adrian called before being pulled to a small stage. Harry looked puzzled and looked at Dallin who shrugged. They turned toward the stage where the tall woman was gently tapping her wine glass with a spoon.

"Attention everyone, Attention it's time for the unveiling. But before we show them the artist would like to say a few words." Adrian stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"This photo's have always's held a special meaning for me. They were taken some six years ago. I won't say anything else but ladies and gentlemen, may I present. The Secret Soul of a Boy Hero." The curtain fell and Harry gasped. Severus stared hard at the images for a moment before he realized what they were. A seventeen year old Harry potter occupied every image. One of Harry asleep he wasn't wearing a shirt and you could clearly see the dozens of scar's that traced over his teenage torso, one in particular that ran from the back of his head across his chest and ending just below his left nipple. His peaceful expression seemed to be a total contrast to his body.

Another showed Harry, his head bowed and obviously crying, another showed him staring dangerously at something we can't see. Yet another had him with an oozing bloody cut and bruises. There were dozens each beautifully moving. Severus looked at the real young man who stood beside him.

"I'm going to go find Adrian," Harry said in a very dangerous tone, he turned and walked away. Severus went to follow him, but Dallin caught his arm.

"Let him go, this fights been five years coming." Dallin said simply. He was staring at the photo's with a sort of shocked horror.

"I never would have thought him capable of this, I mean I knew he was a dick but exploiting Harry like this, after all he's already put him through." Dallin shook his head.

"How do you mean?" Severus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Well first off remember Harry was only seventeen when he and Adrian got together, but he was already more grown up than Adrian. Not to mention far to good for him. Every one but Harry knew that even Adrian. Adrian put him through all sorts of shit but Harry took all of it. Until one day Harry walks into the house where they lived together, finds Adrian fucking some other guy. Adrian told me, Harry didn't yell or scream or cry he just turned and walked away. Adrian didn't see him again until tonight." Dallin spoke quietly as if he couldn't quite believe it.

Ten minutes later Harry returned looking grim.

"Shall we go?"

They didn't speak on the way back to Hogwarts. Harry walked Severus to his door and then turned to go.

"Wait Harry," Harry turned "I'm sorry things went badly tonight. If it's any consolation I did enjoy my self during dinner."

Harry nodded and stepped up very close to Severus and before Severus even knew what was happening Harry was kissing him hard and passionately. Severus pulled back. Wanting to get a closer look at Harry. Harry's eyes widened.

"Oh god, Severus I'm so sorry." He exclaimed and ran.

Once Harry was back in his rooms he leaned against a wall he was hard as a rock. He locked his door and cast a silencing charm before grasping his own throbbing erection and jerking at it fiercely before finally moaning Severus's name. Six floors down unknown to Harry Severus Snape was doing the same.


	2. Part 2

A/N so this is where I originally planned to leave this story, but I was unable to type it all up in time. I'm going to let you guys decide if I should keep it going after you've read it.

Warning/ disclaimer: same as before.

The Secret Photographs: Part 2

Harry was not a breakfast the next morning but, Severus saw him. His picture was plastered all over the Daily Prophet. They were unmistakably the pictures from the gallery showing the night before. The headline read;

**PHOTO'S OF THE BOY WHO LIVED TAKEN JUST MONTH'S AFTER **

**DARK LORD'S DEFEAT. **

They were auctioning them off and the prices were astronomical. Muggles wanted them because they were beautiful, and wizard's wanted them because they were Harry. Severus didn't see Harry for the rest of the weekend or Monday at breakfast.

His classes were unbearable. You could order copies of the photographs from the Prophet and every witch in the school had at least one. That evening Hermione Weasley (formerly Granger) sat in Harry's chair at dinner. Severus ate quickly and left before most people had even begun. He headed out of the Great Hall; he was nearly to the entrance of the dungeons when Granger/Weasley stopped him.

"Severus Snape! I want to talk to you." In a tone so reminiscing of McGonagall that Severus winced in surprise. Severus turned around nervously; the young woman was glaring at him. Severus nodded his agreement and led her into the Staff room.

"You kissed him back," Hermione declared angrily.

"Pardon?" Severus asked confused.

"When Harry kissed you, you kissed him back before pushing him away. Why?" Severus stared at her, unsure how to answer, thankfully he was not required too.

"You wanted him to kiss you! Harry sensed it. He thinks he was wrong. I don't. I think you wanted it as much as he did. Which leaves the question why in the hell did you push him away?" Hermione glared expectantly at Severus. He sighed.

"I don't know, I wanted to say something to him, but then he was gone."

"He's too good for you." Hermione stated simply, her tone was not harsh just blunt. Severus nodded knowing it to be the truth.

"That's why you pushed him away isn't it?" Severus shrugged. Hermione nodded understandingly. "The thing you've got to remember Severus is there is not a person on this planet he's not too good for. He's stronger than Albus, he saved the world and he's still the kindest, most humble human being I've ever met." Severus was unsure what to say to this so he just stared at the young woman before him.

"If you make him wait around, he'll just give up. He won't pursue you, because, and here's the horrible irony of the situation, he thinks you're too good for him. Harry wants to be with you. Don't ask me why, but he does. I have to get home. Tell Harry goodbye for me." And with that Hermione left the room.

Severus returned to his dungeon. His mind wandering back to Harry, he couldn't forget the feel of the younger man's lips against his own, his slim body pressed against him. Severus closed his eyes and imagined Harry's mouth in places no other had touched in such a very long time. Severus undid his robe and trousers in an almost unconscious motion, reaching down to grab his own throbbing erection. Imagining Harry's lips and hands on him all the while. He came sooner than he would ever admit to, arching his back and crying Harry's name to the darkness.

Severus decided that if he did not see Harry on Tuesday he would seek him out. He half-hoped that whatever madness had awoken in him lately would be quelled by the sight of its focus. Though truthfully he'd rather have it returned by Harry.

Tuesday was hellish for Severus, Harry was not at breakfast and during his first period class (7th year NEWT's) he overheard a snatch of conversation that left him feeling rather sick inside.

"I'm telling you Millie, he as good as told me he wanted to be with me after graduation."

"Professor Potter said that?"

"Well not outright, he couldn't just say it because he's still my teacher, but I knew, it was all there in his eyes."

"Oh Sue, you're so lucky! Imagine Harry Potter in love with you!"

Severus knew this was probably all nonsense, seeing as Harry was very obviously a homosexual but, it drove home the idea that after Severus's rejection (accidental though it was) Harry might turn his thoughts elsewhere. The idea that Severus had already lost a man he'd only just started to want was unbearable to him.

By Severus's last class of the day (1st year Hufflepuff/ Ravenclaw) he was ready to kill. Though he was slightly amused to hear that Harry Potter was engaged to marry Seventh year Gryffindor Susan Tyler. Shocking to hear that they planned to be married within the month, when this morning they were only dating. Harry had not appeared at lunch and Severus was bracing himself for a meeting with him later that evening.

Sure enough Harry was absent from dinner. Severus ate slowly wanting to avoid the confrontation he was steeling himself for. Eventually, however, Severus could no longer pretend to eat the liverwurst that had been laid before him, vile stuff really. So with a sigh he pushed it away and left the hall. He was half way to Harry's private quarters when he decided he really aught to shower and change before heading to Harry's room.

Mean while Harry had also finished his supper and after a quick shower he laid out a robe before beginning his evening meditation. He preferred to do this naked because that way he had one less distraction to worry about.

Severus dressed himself in a loose robe and black trousers, (the robe was loose enough to cover anything that might develop in Harry's presence) and headed up toward Harry's room. Harry lived on the sixth floor in a room that looked out over the Quidditch Pitch. So that he could always look out and watch students flying. Severus tried to clear the nervous butterflies from his stomach. He felt foolish, never in his memory had he approached a room with so much fear and he'd been a Death Eater spy for over a decade. Hermione's words floated through his mind.

_Harry wants to be with you. Don't ask me why but, he does. _

Severus stopped in front of Harry's door realizing suddenly that he had no idea what he was going to say. He'd been so determined to just get there that he hadn't even thought about why he was there. Obviously he couldn't say he'd stopped by because just thinking of Harry gave him an erection. He couldn't say that, could he? Before Severus could decide what do to the door swung open and Harry stood before him looking. . . Delicious. His hair was wet and dripping a little. He wore a robe that hung open on top to reveal his torso and Severus saw a single droplet of water just above the mans nipple. Severus closed his eyes for a moment fighting the insane urge to lick the drop off.

"Professor Snape," Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"Professor Potter," Severus said curtly, unable to think of any other response.

"Please come in, I'm sorry I'm not really dressed. I was meditating." Severus wanted to run. He couldn't do this, couldn't be inside Harry's rooms with Harry dripping water, barely dressed and looking edible. Yet even as he thought this, Severus realized it was too late. Severus was already sitting on a couch and refusing a cup of tea.

"So Professor Snape, what brings you here this evening?" _I want to fuck you, to feel your lips on my cock; I want to hear you scream my name as you come. _

"I wanted to congratulate you. I recently had I from a first year Hufflepuff that you're engaged to Susan Tyler." Severus said smiling. Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Susan Tyler? Is she that tall blond girl? The one with the buggy eyes?" Harry asked curiously. Severus nodded.

"No, she's not my type. I prefer dark haired men. Nice girl though, she told me yesterday after class that if I ever needed someone to talk too, she was there. Told her that as she was my student I'd just have to struggle on in silence."

"She seems to have taken that as a proposal," Severus said with a smile, the words _I prefer dark haired men_ ringing in his ears.

"So is that all you wanted professor?" Harry's asked searching Severus's face intently.

"No, I . . . I wanted to say I' m sorry about what happened Friday at the Gallery. And please call me Severus." Harry sighed.

"I wanted to apologize as well. For what happened after the Gallery. I don't know what came over me. It won't happen again," Harry was up and leading Severus to the door as he spoke. He turned suddenly and Severus found himself looking into nervous green eyes.

"What won't?" Severus asked softly, Harry stepped back only to find himself blocked by a wall.

"I won't kiss you again." Harry said softly directing his eyes to the ground. It was too much for Severus; he swooped down and gently laid a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry gasped and Severus took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Harry moaned as Severus gently caressed the inside of his mouth with his tongue. The moan sent thrills of electricity straight to Severus' groin. Severus broke off and began to bite and lick at Harry's throat. Harry began to work at Severus' robe. His fingers gently stroking the exposed skin until Harry's hands reached Severus' trousers. Severus moaned as Harry rubbed his hand against the bulge in Severus' pants. Severus was working on the buttons of Harry's robes and Harry was unbuttoning Severus' slacks when:

"Professor Potter! I need a word with you please."

"Fuck," said Harry softly, Severus recognized the voice of Professor McGonagall. Harry quickly redid the buttons Severus had worked so hard to undo. Severus pulled his robe closed over his half open pants. Harry opened the door just enough to see professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva?" Harry asked in a rather strained voice. Severus finished buttoning his robe.

"Ah yes Harry may I come in?"

"Umm," Harry glanced at Severus. "Must you?"

Severus was sure Minerva couldn't see him from where she stood.

"Harry this will only take a moment."

"Oh very well, come on in, Severus and I were just discussing various poisons. It's rather important."

Minerva entered the room. Severus saw her eyes flick from Severus' disheveled appearance to Harry, whose robe still hung open and Severus could plainly see a hicky forming just above his nipple, not to mention Harry's lips which were still red and swollen looking. He was also blushing roughly the color of his old Quidditch robes. Minerva smiled.

"Harry, I've come to make sure you haven't been propositioning Susan Tyler."

"What! No of course not!" Harry exclaimed in surprise.

"I thought not, I've just come to tell you that teacher-student relationships are strictly forbidden."

"Okay thanks for the FYI. Is that all? Good, this has been nice. Good night Minerva." Harry said herding the older woman out of the room and slamming the door behind her. Severus heard her laughter all the way down the hall. Harry sighed.

"I guess that moments lost," Harry said sadly. Severus advanced on him.

"I think not," Severus said kissing Harry again. Severus quickly unbuttoned Harry's robes, kissing him all the while only pausing to pull off his own robe. Harry's hand reached down into Severus' pants and grabbed his erection; Severus gasped as Harry squeezed him roughly. At this same moment Severus finished with Harry's buttons. Harry shrugged of his robe. Severus gasped, staring in wonder at the naked man before him. Without pausing to think Severus thrust his erection against Harry's. Harry moaned removing his hand from Severus' cock his ran his hand up Severus chest pausing to pinch his nipple. Severus pushed Harry toward the nearest flat surface. Harry stumbled over the arm of his couch and fell onto it pulling Severus with him. Severus thrust down against Harry in a fierce rhythm creating a wonderful friction. All the while staring deeply into the younger man's eyes.

Harry grabbed Severus' ass, a single finger dipping into the tight opening there. Severus moaned and thrust up against it, relishing the twinge of pain that came from that of lube. Harry took the hint pressing his finger deeper inside. He closed his eyes.

"Oh God!" Harry gasped before thrusting up desperately pumping his finger at the same time. Severus screamed and exploded at the same moment as Harry, each moaning the other's name before going limp with exhaustion.

They fell asleep there, not to awaken until the slats of sunlight from Harry's window would wake them some twelve hours later.

A/N so that's where I originally planned to leave this but I could keep going if you'd like. If I do I can guarantee no more than ten chapters. At least one Weasley family gathering and at least one conversation with a seven year old for Severus.

I know my Grammar's awful. I can't help it I'm sorry, I'm working on it and I always run spell check but my regular beta's gone AWOL so I can't use her. If someone else would like to beta for me I'd love you entirely forever.


End file.
